1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to: a liquid droplet ejection apparatus in which a function liquid is ejected from a function liquid droplet ejection head as represented by an ink jet head, relative to a workpiece such as a substrate, or the like; a method of manufacturing an eletrooptic device; an elctrooptic device; and an electronic device.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional ink jet printer (color printer), or the like, a plurality of ink jet heads are mounted on a carriage, and plural colors of inks are introduced therein so as to perform color printing. In such a case, ink jet heads of the same specification are mounted (see, for example, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 49920/1997).
In an applied art of the ink jet heads (function liquid droplet ejection heads), the following is considered. Namely, depending on the workpiece to which the function liquid is ejected, it is considered to eject plural kinds of function liquids of varying viscosities in order to form plural kinds of function films, or the like. For example, in an art of forming a preparation in which a sample on the preparation is coated with a dying agent, and sealing and fixing it with a coating material to thereby omit a cover glass, it is necessary to perform the ejection of the sample dying agent (function liquid) and the ejection of the coating material (function liquid) by means of function liquid droplet ejection heads. In this case, it becomes necessary to use different function liquid droplet ejection heads of different specifications for the sample dying agent of low viscosity and for the coating material of high viscosity. It means that two liquid droplet ejection apparatuses on which two liquid droplet ejection heads of different specifications must be used or that a single liquid droplet ejection apparatus must be used by adequately replacing the function liquid droplet ejection head (inclusive of the function liquid supply system).
In this kind of system, however, it takes time to transport the workpiece to another liquid droplet ejection apparatus, or to replace the function liquid droplet ejection head. As a result, the overall work of liquid droplet ejection processing (or treatment) as a whole becomes extremely troublesome.